The Newest Ewing
by BRoScherbatskyStinson
Summary: In 2014 a year after marriage Christopher and Elena become parent. A future fic!


**Hi, sorry it took me long to make a new fic but I thought that this would be a great idea for a new story so here it is. Chris and Elena become parents, this baby will forever be apart of them and it will keep them together forever and nobody will ever change that for them.**

Xxxxx

"I'm pregnant" Elena told Christopher one morning back in October.

You see, Elena found out that she was pregnant in early October 2013 and ever since she told Chris about her pregnancy he's been dotting on her hand and foot 24/7. Yes, she liked it but he was kind of getting on her nerves. A week into her pregnancy Elena developed severe cramping she first thought it was nothing but to be extra cautious she went to the doctor anyway. The doctor told her that her pregnancy is becoming a bed rest pregnancy so she followed the doctors orders to not work or lift heavy items and to stay off her feet for as long as she could. Christopher took it in his own hands to make sure that Elena was taking care of 24/7 and of course he got the best nurses to watch over her while he was working. When Elena started bleeding randomly one day the nurse immediately called an ambulance and had her sent to the hospital. The nurse called Chris right away before leaving to the hospital and by the time Chris arrived at the hospital Elena was still not there. But, she did arrive just a few minutes after he did. Everything, was fine after Elena was checked out by her OBGYN and both Chris and Elena were relieved to know that everything with the baby and Elena is fine it's just that this pregnancy is really complicated and serious so Elena stayed in the hospital another day just for over night observation and the next morning she was released.

December 2013!

It was a pretty cold winter already early on into the month but the people of Texas liked it and when they had a snowstorm (which in Texas doesn't happen very often but this December it did) Christopher made sure that Elena stayed inside as much as possible and she obliged. But, Chris being a caring supportive husband that he is stayed with her through out the month of December and they spent Christmas and New Years together alone with no family around to cause headaches or Elena stress. Finally December felt like a long month but they celebrated the New Year by staying inside watching the ball drop in Times Square on TV.

January 2014!

4 months into her pregnancy Elena took every caution to protect her baby. So far January has been good for her pregnancy and she started to walk around a bit more since she felt like it was okay to do so. The doctor told her to don't go anywhere to stay in her house because not only was it cold out for her and the baby but it was also good to be cautious of the pregnancy. The rest of January went smoothly, Christopher waited on her hand and foot 24/7 and it was really sweet of him to be that protective of the baby and herself but he didn't care he loved to take care of his two favorite people.

February 2014!

The first month that Elena was aloud to go outside was February because she had an appointment with her OBGYN so this was the only time she got to leave Southfolk. Christopher drove her to the appointment on a Monday morning even though it was cold out still it wasn't too cold for Elena and the baby. At the doctors appointment Chris and Elena found out the sex of their baby. It was a girl. They then asked the doctor if it would be okay for them to go out and celebrate with a good meal and the doctor said it's fine. So, they went to a small diner near the doctors office. They sat down and ate a nice meal together, it felt like ages since they just went out to enjoy sometime together at a nice diner. After eating Christopher took Elena home to rest because she was tired and cause it was another cautious decision to not do anything else on this day.

March 2014!

It started to get a little bit warmer in this month. Spring was right around the corner, the fifth month of Elena's pregnancy also went smoothly. In fact, the rest of her pregnancy went smoothly until she gave birth that is but I'm getting ahead of myself here. Christopher asked the doctor if it would be alright for Elena to go out and she okay-ed it. So, he took Elena out for a walk at the nearest park just a little out of town. They walked around the park for a good hour resting from time to time. They sat on a bench and talked about everything from their little miracle baby to her pregnancy and other things they hadn't gotten around to talking about since she became pregnant.

April 2014!

The 6th month of pregnancy Elena decided to stop being inside the house everyday and went out for a drive alone while Chris was at work. She drove out of town to clear her head and think about what will be in a few months. She and Chris are going to be parents, she was so happy that her little miracle is doing better now cause for a minute she was worried that her (their) child would die or something but she was happy about them being parents for the first time. Later this day she went back home and took a nap before Chris came home from work and before he came home she was already awake and downstairs watching TV in the living room.

May 2014!

Elena and Chris went out to a baby store to buy some very needed things for the baby. They bought everything from the baby's bassinet to baby bottles and all sorts of things the baby will need. After returning home that day Christopher and Bobby painted the nursery a pink color, it wasn't a dark or bright pink it was a nice light shade of pink that is just right for the baby. Later after the paint dried and the fumes of the paint went away Chris showed Elena the baby's room. She loved it, she loved the color of the pink walls with little ducks and butterflies around at the top, she loved that Chris painted the bassinet the same color and also painted little butterflies around that too. She loved it all, in fact for the next couple of days it was her favorite place to be.

June 2014!

The 8th month was all about rest for the parents to be. Everything that needed to be done was done and so they decided to take a little vacation before the baby is born. They decided to go to Mexico (yes it brought some bad memories for them but it's such a beautiful Country so they decided that Mexico would be a great place to vacation at and also it was just beyond the boarder of Texas). It was a nice vacation, they just took in the nice weather and sat (or in their case) laid in bed the whole vacation. They did go out the day before the left back to Texas but the whole time they stayed in their hotel room resting and just holding each other. It was nice just to be alone together like this cause it won't be too long before their world of 2 will become 3.

July 2014!

The month started out nicely with everything done for the baby and everyone excited and happy for the baby's arrival. Chris and Elena spent one last night at home before they would go to the hospital the next morning. The doctor wanted to bring Elena in early to be again cautious of her and the baby so they would go to the hospital early the next morning. Chris decided to stay by her side the whole time she was in the hospital it wasn't an option to leave her along even just for one night. Early on a Tuesday morning, Elena had woke up in pain and having contractions. It was time. The baby is coming sooner than everyone thought including the doctor. They rushed Elena to the delivery room and after 4 hours or screaming and pushing Elena gave birth to a perfect baby girl.

They let Elena rest after giving birth but Chris stayed there with her the whole time holding her hand and smiling as she slept peacefully. When Elena was well rested and awake the doctor and a nurse came back in the room with baby Ewing in the nurses arms.

"Hey, look who wants to see mommy and daddy." The nurse said smiling lightly at the new parents. The nurse gently put the baby in Elena's arms and Elena took her gently looking down at her daughter she smiled and said.

"Hi, baby girl!" She continued smiling as Chris stood up and looked over his wife and new baby daughter. He smiled and said!

"Hi, there baby girl!" He gently slid into Elena's bed as she held their daughter in her arms and put an arm around his wife's back before gently caressing his daughter's head.

"She is beautiful!" Chris said "She looks just like you." He followed up smiling at his daughter and his wife and then back at his daughter once more.

"She is" Elena said smiling as she watched her daughter's eyes open slowly.

"Hi baby girl" Both said in unison smiling at their new baby daughter.

"She has your eyes," Said Elena looking at her husband.

"Yeah, she does and she has your nose." Chris said pointing at his daughter's nose.

***Knock knock***

"Come in" Said Elena looking up to see who is at her door.

Bobby and Ann Ewing walked in the room smiling at their son, daughter in-law and now brand new granddaughter. They walked over to the bed was looking over their granddaughter who was laying in Elena's arms not making any sounds at all.

"Aw, she's beautiful!" Ann said looking down at her grandchild.

"She really is!" Bobby said also looking at his granddaughter.

"So, have you decided on a name yet?" Ann asked wanting to know if they picked out a name because she knew they were not sure of what to name their daughter yet.

"Um, no not yet but we do have some names picked out." Chris said remembering that just a month ago they were trying to come up with names for their daughter and they had a few that they loved and a few that really didn't go with Ewing but the names came down to a few which were.

_Christina_

_Jessica_

_Lucy_

_Danielle_

_Samantha_

They both liked Christina (which would be named after Christopher), Jessica and Samantha the most so the cut it down to those three names.

"So, what name did you decide on?" Bobby asked wanted to know the name of his new granddaughter.

Chris looked at Elena and they both smiled at the same time both thinking of the same name.

"Well, welcome Christina Elena Ewing." They said in unison looking at Bobby and Ann.

"Aw, that name is perfect." Bobby said smiling at Christina who was still in Elena's arms.

Another couple of minutes past and Ann and Bobby left because Elena needed to get her rest. Chris took the baby and held her for a little bit before handing her to the nurse to take put in the bassinet near by. Chris let Elena sleep while he went downstairs to the cafeteria to get something to eat.


End file.
